nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo franchises
The following is a list of Nintendo's franchises. Series owned by Nintendo *''1080°'' *''Animal Crossing'' *''Art Academy'' *''Balloon Fight'' *''Battle Clash'' *''bit Generations/ Art Style'' *''BOXBOY'' *''Brain Age'' *''Big Brain Academy'' * Card Hero *''Chibi-Robo'' *Color TV Game *''Custom Robo'' *''Daigasso! Band Brothers'' *''Densetsu no Stafy'' *''Dillon's Rolling Western'' *''Donkey Kong'' **''Donkey Kong Country'' **''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' **Donkey Konga **DK: King of Swing * Doshin the Giant *''EarthBound/Mother'' *''Electroplankton'' * Endless Ocean *''Excite'' ** ''Excite Truck'' ** Excitebots * Famicom Detective Club * Famicom Wars ** Advance Wars ** Battalion Wars *''Fire Emblem'' *''Fluidity '' *''Fossil Fighters'' *''F-1 Race'' *''F-Zero'' *''Game & Watch'' *''Golden Sun'' * Hotel Dusk *''Kid Icarus'' *''Kirby'' *''Kururin '' *''Magical Starsign'' *''Mario'' **''Mario Kart'' **''Mario Party '' **''Mario Tennis'' **''Mario Strikers'' **''Mario Golf'' **''Paper Mario'' ** Mario & Luigi **''Luigi's Mansion'' ** Dr. Mario ** Mario Paint ** Mario's Baseball ** Mario Sports Mix ** Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games *''Metroid'' ** Metroid Prime '' * ''Nintendogs * Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan / Elite Beat Agents * Panel de Pon/ Puzzle League * Picross *''Pikmin'' * Pilotwings * Pokémon/Pocket Monsters * Pushmo * Punch-Out!! ** ''Arm Wrestling'' * Rhythm Heaven * R.O.B. * Shaberu! DS Oryouri NAVI * Sin & Punishment * Splatoon * Star Fox * StarTropics *''Steel Diver '' *''Style Savvy '' *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Tomodachi '' *''Trace Memory'' *''Wario'' **''Wario Land '' **''WarioWare'' *''Wave Race'' *''Wii'' ** Wii Fit ** Wii Play ** ''Wii Party'' ** ''Wii Sports'' * Wrecking Crew * ''X'' * Xenoblade * Yakuman *''Yoshi'' ** Yoshi's Safari Single Entry * ARMS * Alleyway * Captain Rainbow * Chosoju Mecha MG * ''Clu Clu Land'' * Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. * Computer Othello * Cubivore * Devil World * Disaster: Day of Crisis * Drill Dozer * Duck Hunt * Eternal Darkness * Ever Oasis * FlingSmash * Freakyforms * For the Frog the Bell Tolls * Geist * Gumshoe * HarmoKnight * ''HeliFire'' * Hogan`s Alley * Ice Climber * Joy Mech Fight * ''Mach Rider'' * Meteos * ''Miitopia'' * ''Mole Mania'' * ''Monkey Magic'' * Nazo no Murasame-jō * Nester's Funky Bowling * ''Nintendoji'' * ''Odama'' * Pandora's Tower * ''Radar Scope'' * ''Radar Mission'' *''Rusty's Real Deal Baseball'' *''Sakura Samurai: Art of the Sword '' * ''Sheriff'' * ''Shin Onigashima'' * Sky Skipper * Snipperclips - Cut it out, together! * Solar Striker * Soma Bringer * ''Space Fever'' * Space Firebird * Stunt Race FX * ''Tank Troopers'' * Teleroboxer * The Last Story * The Wonderful 101 * Uniracers * Urban Champion * Wild Gunman * Zangeki no Reginleiv Nintendo owns parts of the content, but does not own the franchise. Games which generally Nintendo developed or co-developed, but the trademarks from the franchise belong to another company. This means that some part of the content belongs to Nintendo, as the case of music from GB Tetris, or even characters such as Dr. Wright from SimCity. Both of these examples reappear in the Super Smash Bros. series, which means that Nintendo considers this part of content from its creations. * Bayonetta 2 * Culdcept * Devil's Third * Fatal Frame * ''Lego City: Undercover'' *''SimCity'' * ''Tetris'' es:Franquicias de Nintendo Category: Lists *